O bicho papão de Draco Malfoy
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Draco Malfoy enfrenta o bicho-papão em diferentes fases da vida e percebe como as coisas mudam.


_**Fanfic escrita para a segunda edição do Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6 Vassouras, sob o tema - "O bicho papão do Draco".**_

**Disclaimer: **Sim, eu sou a J. K. Rowling e sou multi-milionária. Ganho fortunas há anos com a série e os produtos Harry Potter. Gosto de perder meu tempo e dinheiro escrevendo fanfics onde digo coisas diferentes das que estão em meus livros. E se você acreditou nisso, cara, você tem sérios problemas de coerência. :P

**Agradecimentos:** Aos betas lindos Girl_of_Avalon e DhrykoStar.

**Enjoy. ;)**

**O bicho-papão de Draco Malfoy  
**

Quando eu tinha seis anos, costumava brincar escondido nas masmorras da mansão. Um dia vi um armário trepidando e a curiosidade foi maior que o instinto de sobrevivência. Abri a porta e um homem assustador emergiu de lá. O simples olhar escrutinador dele gelava minha alma e eu tinha vontade de sair correndo. Fiquei petrificado. O que ele estaria fazendo naquele armário?

O homem avançou em minha direção, agarrou meu braço com força e começou a aproximar o rosto de mim. Levantou a mão que estava livre para desferir um golpe e eu me encolhi.

- Não me bata, por favor... - implorei.

- _Ridikkulus!_

O homem me largou abruptamente e começou a dançar break na minha frente. Era hilário e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Minha mãe colocou o homem para dentro do armário e o trancou ali com alguns gestos de varinha. Pegou minha mão e disse que tínhamos que conversar seriamente.

Naquele dia fiquei sabendo por que não deveria brincar escondido nas masmorras e o que era um bicho-papão. Descobri também o que mais me dava medo.

Senti muita vergonha de minha mãe ter me pego em dois flagras ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro era a desobediência de estar nas masmorras. O segundo era a vergonha dela saber meu maior medo. Na mente de uma criança de seis anos aquilo era muito vergonhoso. Hoje eu sei que fui flagrado pela pessoa que melhor compreendia meu medo.

Como qualquer criança eu tinha medo de muitas coisas. Porém, saber o que mais me assustava era incrivelmente aterrador. Senti-me ridículo por vários dias e fiquei com medo de minha mãe contar ao meu pai. Ela nunca contou. E meu bicho-papão continuou sendo segredo.

~o0o~

Eu era filhinho de papai. Tinha tudo que queria e muitas coisas que não queria. Um dia quis algo que não tive e que o dinheiro de meu pai não podia me dar. A melhor alternativa era incomodar as pessoas que tinham aquilo que eu queria e foi isso que fiz. Infernizei os amigos de Harry Potter com todas as minhas forças. Ele não gostou então passei a infernizá-lo também.

~o0o~

A primeira vez que vi o Lorde das Trevas fiquei petrificado também. Se pudesse correr correria para bem longe daquela criatura. Não podia. Tive que aguentar a dor da marca. Durante aqueles dias negros conheci muitas outras dores. E compreendi Harry Potter.

_Cruciatus _era algo que eu desejava para muitas pessoas. Hoje vejo como fui idiota. Ninguém esquece sua primeira vez? Bobagem. Ninguém esquece quando acontece uma e outra vez em intervalos curtos de tempo. Naquele dia conheci um medo profundo nunca antes sentido. Não foi preciso nenhum bicho-papão para me mostrar qual era meu maior medo: Voldemort.

~o0o~

Certo dia, estava nas masmorras da mansão cumprindo ordens do Lorde. Aquele velho armário ainda estava lá depois de tantos anos. Ele trepidou da mesma forma de mais de dez anos atrás. Felizmente eu já sabia o que era e estava preparado para lidar novamente com meu primeiro bicho-papão: a imponente imagem de Lucius Malfoy.

Com varinha em riste abri a porta do armário. Quase não tive tempo de me afastar quando vi algo tombar no chão com um baque surdo. Lá estava meu bicho-papão. A imponente imagem de Lucius Malfoy. _Morto_. Olhos abertos sem foco.

Meu primeiro instinto foi me ajoelhar sobre o corpo de meu pai e chorar. Chorar tudo que tivemos e mais ainda o que não tivemos. Chorar o todo o orgulho que eu queria que ele sentisse de mim, gritar todo o ódio que sentia daquele monstro que trouxe todas essas tragédias para minha família.

Bem a tempo, lembrei-me que aquele era um bicho-papão. Usei a mesma técnica da minha mãe e fiz o corpo morto de Lucius Malfoy dançar break. Não achei engraçado. Resolvi meu problema com o bicho-papão e saí dali.

Saber que meu maior medo é perder quem um dia mais me dava medo é algo muito irônico. Seria cômico... Se não fosse trágico.

~o0o~

A guerra acabou. Harry Potter venceu.  
Continuo tendo medo de muitas coisas. A diferença é que quando chegamos a determinada idade percebemos que fugir não adianta. Descobri que a tola coragem Gryffindor não significa não ter medo, e sim enfrentar seus medos. Como bom Slytherin que sou prefiro não enfrentar meus medos sem necessidade. As pessoas mudam e seus medos também.

Já não sei qual é meu bicho-papão.

**FIM**


End file.
